(Smut - TO BE CONTINUED) Joyful Nights Saga
by Arthenius
Summary: The Joy siblings run a Pokemon Center along with their two faithful companions, but each one has their own filthy agenda...
1. Meet Joy and Zoroark

**My fellow Arthenians:**

 **Just two quick notes before we start-**

 **1) Burn heal spray or whatever from the game (and maybe anime idk I didn't really watch it) doesn't exist in this AU because fuck everything I can do what I want.**

 **2) I'm disappointed that more stories like this haven't been made. I had a crush on Nurse Joy since before I knew what a crush was.**

The sliding doors to the Pokemon Center parting from one another languidly gave way to a young girl at a full sprint. Behind the counter, a Nurse Joy with her pink hair in a single, long ponytail behind her head startled awake from a cat nap, standing abruptly and giving a bow of what could have either been welcome or apology for sleeping on the job. The night shift tended to be less active than day, for obvious reasons, and the lack of action was cause for many Netflix binges, text messages, and YouTube video streamings. Joy had fallen victim to the alluring quiet of the previously empty Center, and there was a small red mark on her face from where it had been on the counter.

"Nurse Joy!" The girl addressed her urgently as she approached the counter. Joy blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked the girl over. She was a little shorter than she was, maybe about sixteen or seventeen. Her hair was long and voluminously wavy down to her back and held a decorative flower near her part. A light red spring dress hung loosely off her body, as did a white satchel over one shoulder and across her body.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you," greeted the Pink haired beauty. She put on a smile in the hopes to encourage the girl to clam down a little, head tilting to the side slightly and hands clasped in front of her.

"It's my Zoroark, he's been poisoned and burned!" came the hasty reply from the unnerved female. Nurse Joy's brow was drawn into a frown briefly as she looked for a Zoroark that perhaps she just wasn't seeing, then watched the girl produce a Pokeball from a pocket of her bag. Joy blinked twice. She had worked at the Center for a year or two, and this was the first person to ever have the presence of mind to put an injured Pokemon in their Arceus-damned Pokeball instead of dramatically carrying their heavy ass in. She liked this girl already.

"No need to worry, miss, I'm sure your Zoroark will be just fine," Joy said calmly as she accepted the red and white sphere from the girl. "Poisoning treatments are routine processes, but can take a while to take full effect. You are probably going to need to stay here the night. There are plenty of rooms available," she informed the uneasy looking trainer.

Joy stashed Zoroark's Pokeball in her pocket and reached under the counter, producing one of her own. She called out the Pokemon inside, sending it into the material plane (or whatever actually happens, the science isn't all that obvious) beside the blonde girl. A Gardevoir popped up out of the light, telepathically informing the girl that she would show her to her room and beginning to walk down a hallway. Blondie looked at the Pokemon then at Nurse Joy. "Promise you'll take good care of Zoroark?" A nod from the Nurse, as well as affirmation that he would be "better by morning." The girl lingered for a moment before following the green Pokemon.

Once she was gone and out of earshot, Joy gave a sigh and turned to her computer. "There goes my night of peace," she muttered quietly as she closed out all her tabs and shut it down. She thought for a moment and picked out another Pokeball from her spot under the counter, then headed into one of the examining rooms. Taking out the Zoroark's ball, she opened it and sent out the illusion Pokemon.

Once the white light faded, it was replaced by a pulse of red and then something happened that came close to immediately scarring Nurse Joy for life. The Pokemon unbound from the ball was not a Zoroark, but rather a Giratina. It was so massive that as soon as it came to be, the roof to the Center broke open, as did the wall. Joy staggered back a few steps, looking up in horror as it charged what appeared to be a hyper beam?

Then she paused, her fear disappearing spontaneously as she developed an amused smirk, folding her arms under her bust. "It's okay, Zoroark. I'm just going to cure your status." The Giratina paused mid-charge, looking down at her before disappearing. In the illusion's place was its master, a very wary looking Zoroark. Joy gave a nod in response. "That's much better."

She closed the door behind her and made her way in the direction of the Pokemon with a smile on her face. Always smile, they had taught her. It wasn't too hard, considering she loved what she did. "Poisoned and burned, huh? That sounds rough." A nod from the serious-looking Zoroark. Joy patted the examining table. "How about you hop up here so we can get a look at you," she said cheerily. Zoroark hesitated but did indeed climb up onto the table and sit down.

 **That's all I can write without passing out. This weed is fire.**

 **I'm going to guess you guys will like this so I'm not going to OneShot this, but if you don't like it then I'll change the name.**

 **Just thought I'd upload this to let you guys know I'm not quitting FF, after much consideration and support. I am, however, no longer deadlining myself, so I would suggest following and favoriting to find out when I post, because it will be out of absolutely nowhere more often than not.**

 **Arthenius**


	2. Zoroark's Mating Checkup

**My fellow Arthenians:**

 ***Cracks knuckles* Time to get serious again. I might end up getting in some serious ass trouble for reasons I won't go into, so expect either a severe spike or dip in my output pretty soon. But for now? I'm on that grind.**

Zoroark's body swayed side to side slightly as he tried to remain upright on the examining table. He was considering dodging out of the entire procedure with another illusion and just going to find his trainer and get out. After a moment's consideration of the thought, he decided against it and turned his attention back to the Nurse, who had a small glass of a dark colored liquid in one hand. "Antidote," she informed him with a smile and handed the glass to him.

He watched her warily, cautious nature causing him to be somewhat untrusting of her. He was in pretty rough shape, however, so he assumed she was necessary for him to be restored to full health. He knocked back the glass like a shot, eliciting an enthusiastic "good job!" from the busty pink-haired human. He fought off a smile and set the cup aside. Immediately the edge was taken off. He still felt weak, but not in any danger.

"Now let's see those burns," the Nurse Joy prompted him, moving closer and motioning for him to lay down on the table. He nodded and obliged, spreading his arms and legs slightly. With a careful and light touch, Nurse Joy placed her hands on Zoroark's chest. Her fingertips worked through his fur to the skin underneath, looking for anything that looked burned. "None here," she muttered and gently massaged the sore muscle of his pectorals with a smile.

She continued looking over his body, taking note of the spots that had been hit by what she would guess was a Flamethrower from a Blaziken, if she were to take a guess. But that wouldn't explain why he was also poisoned. As she scoured his body for additional damage, she hypothesized silently what could have happened to him that would result in both status ailments. All the while, the dark type lay still, eyes even closing trustingly.

Nurse Joy turned away from him, fetching a bottle of what seemed to be some kind of ointment, labeled "Burn Heal". She squeezed some into her hand, working it between it and the other one before addressing the Zoroark, "This might feel a little uncomfortable, but I need to make sure that I get this on all of your burns." The powerful Pokemon on the table, feeling a little drowsy at this point, opened one eye and looked at her briefly before nodding.

Nurse Joy stepped closer, pausing a moment to marvel at the specimen in front of her. She had seen a lot of Pokemon come through the Center before, but only one other time had a Zoroark found her way in, a female. She had been surprised by the strikingly voluptuously womanly figure it carried, and she was equally impressed by the masculinity of the dark type on her examining table. They didn't seem quite so wild as the other Pokemon, but rather had an unusually humanoid feel to them, in appearance, feel, and even mannerisms.

There were attractive and unattractive Pokemon just like there were people, and as the Nurse placed her hands on a remarkably toned bicep, she found herself blushing as she admitted to herself that his appearance was...appealing, in a scruffy sort of rugged fashion. It wasn't the first time she had been attracted to one of another species, as she had previously found herself first jealous of a Lopunny's body and then entranced by it, but it was the first time the Pokemon had been one of her patients, so in her reach.

She finished applying the Burn Heal and squeezed some more into her hand. Setting her sights and her hands on his stomach next, which made her freeze with a curious frown. She pressed down a little, careful not to hurt him in the process, just to confirm what she had thought she had noticed when she had first touched this area. Yes, she was certain now that beneath all that fur was a set of washboard abs. Joy bit her lip, her eyes flicking to the Pokemon's face to see if he had noticed what she had done. Her face lit up red as she saw him open his eyes and she thought she had been caught, but then she realized she had just sort of stopped with her hands on his stomach, and hat was probably what he was looking at her for. She smiled and giggled and apology before continuing to gently work the ointment over the damaged flesh.

While she was focused on her work, Zoroark took the opportunity to take a better look at the woman tending to her. She couldn't have been much older than twenty, but he always had a difficult time judging age with humans. Her hands were small and delicate, perfect for the line of work she had aligned herself with. Complimenting her petite hands was her equally petite frame. She was a shorter woman, and her pink hair in her ponytail was probably somewhat long when it was down, as in the current style it reached about the middle of her back. She had a slender, gentle and kind face that expressed effortlessly that she genuinely cared for her work, that it was truly her passion to help others.

His eyes flicked to the white apron that she typically wore that she had draped over the rolling chair that she kept with her in the examining room, then back to the female. Without the additional fabric covering her, the dress that she wore looked much more revealing and casual. She had unbuttoned a few of the buttons on the top, and as she was leaned over to apply the Burn Heal, Zoroark noticed that he could rather easily see right down the top of it. Nurse Joy seemed to be rather well endowed, the dark type decided. Her bust was large and yet somehow rather perky, restrained internally by a lacy pink bra. When his gaze shifted down along her body, tracing the curvaceous frame hugged gently by the dress, it occurred to him just how short the dress was. The skirt of it, when she bent over, was raised up on her body, and he could see the curve of her butt covered by boyshort-cut pink panties that matched her bra in color but weren't lacy. He stared for a moment and his tongue subconsciously traced his lips before he felt her eyes on him. He met her sight before closing his eyes and both turned their heads shyly, both not mentioning that he had been caught.

The Nurse portioned out enough Burn Heal for the last target area, which just so happened to be the Pokemon's upper inner thigh. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed briefly. She told herself to be professional, but yet couldn't help but notice how close to his crotch the burn was. She shook her head of the thought, taking a deep breath and putting both hands down on the burnt area. Looking up at him, eyes still closed, then working the cream into the tender skin gently.

Zoroark made a quiet noise of discomfort that, at first, the Nurse had mistaken for a moan, and she flinched. When her hands moved slightly upon her reaction, Joy felt one hand move against something...big, something long and soft. Another wave of heat washed over her and she felt her cheeks redden even more. Was that...? She looked up at Zoroark again, who turned his head to the side slightly, the skin under the fur on his cheeks seeming to get a little more red, confirming Joy's suspicion.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot a little, working casually more inward and upward as she massaged the Burn Heal into his skin, seeing if she could 'accidentally' bump it again. It didn't happen. She looked at where her hands were and where his crotch was, seeing if she could innocently part his fur to just get a peek at just what it was her hand had bumped, but couldn't come up with any discrete way to do so. Because of this, she pouted to herself and turned away, and informed him in her light and enthusiastic tone that she was "all done~", her voice singsongy.

Zoroark went to sit up, but was stopped by one hand of Nurse Joy on his shoulder partway up, her other hand holding a clipboard. He looked at her with a frown, stealing a glance at her chest, which seemed to be on display even more now than it had been. Had she unbuttoned another button or two? "It says here you're well past due for another routine checkup," she declared while looking at the paper attached to he clipboard. The dark type issued a sigh, laying back down.

"It won't take long," the pink-haired girl assured him quickly and set down her clipboard. "I just have to get a quick look at you." Why hadn't she thought of this before? It provided the perfect opportunity for her to have her eyes and hands on him, and gave a logical excuse for it. She smiled at her brilliance.

She made short the work of a once-over on his upper body and face, trailing a hand down his muzzle for a moment, her heart pounding when she saw that she made him blush again. She looked down at his closed eyes and then at his midsection, but she already knew what her goal was. Her eyes fixated on the tuft of fur she knew to cover his crotch. Chewing her lip as she thought about how to do this. Then, in another strike of insight, it came to her. She climbed up on the table between his legs, sitting with both legs tucked up underneath her. He looked down at her with a frown, lifting his head off the table to do so. His expression said it all: "what are you doing?"

"Zoroark, you're at that age where we need to know whether or not you're suitable for mating," she explained to him. "I'm going to have to take a look, ah, down here," she said, placing one hand on either one of his hips and looking at his crotch. Zoroark looked nervously at her, but didn't protest, trusting the professional to do her job. "I'll be gentle, but I'm going to have to touch you, is that okay?" She held her breath and watched the dark type who searched her face for a moment or two, waiting for his response. After a painfully long time, he gave a small nod and laid his head back down, closing his eyes again.

Nurse Joy tried to prevent herself from exclaiming gleefully, barely containing herself. Forcing herself not to seem too eager, she moved her hands in and to the tuft of fur between his legs that housed her curiosity. She brought both hands together, parting it and took a breath in of surprise. Laying limp between his legs was a long, gray-brown member that matched the tone of his main fur color, a perfect mushroom-top head capping it off.

The female swallowed apprehensively, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with what she was doing, but she had gone too far to go back now. "I'm going to touch you now," she said quietly, telling him as much as she was assuring herself. "Zor." The syllable of approval was gravelly and deep, the voice almost making her swoon. She was unnaturally attracted to this Pokemon, unlike any other she had been before.

Using her small, right hand, she carefully wrapped her fingers around him. Immediately she felt some of her tension fade. It was pleasantly thick and warm in her hand, and even when flaccid she couldn't fully wrap her hand around it, which only made her wonder. She bit her lip as she ran her thumb slowly over and down the ridge provided by the edge of his head, rewarded immediately with a resounding twitch throughout the member in her hand. The Nurse began slowly stroking him.

Joy felt herself getting hot as she held his manhood. A burning, fiery feeling that made her pant slightly. It only got worse when she made eye contact with him, looking down along his body at her. She needed air, she needed to be able to breathe. She undid another button on the neck of her dress, which just so happened to be the last and directly under her breasts. When she was freed of the last button, her bust, barely contained with just that final one, had nothing else to hold them back. Her boobs, only covered by the thin, lacy bra bulged out of the opening, half hanging and half sticking perkily out. Zoroark's eyes bulged out of his head. "I'm sorry sweetie, it's just a little warm in here, I hope you don't mind," Joy managed to choke out between pants. Zoroark flushed.

As he stared and as she stroked, his face began contorting and Joy noticed more throbbing in his member. "There's no need to be embarrassed honey, I actually need for you to be erect for the rest of the examination anyway," the silky voice of the Nurse reassured him. Zoroark's dark colored tongue ran over his lips to wet them and he nodded, staring at her breasts which swayed back and forth slightly as she stroked him.

Slowly, gradually, he began hardening in her grasp, getting longer and thickening as she deserted her stroking idea and starting gently pumping up and down, her eyes widening proportionally to the hardening rod. She caught him looking at her, searching her for a look of acceptance of his privates, then looking away awkwardly. "There's nothing to be shy about, Zoroark, you're...very well developed," she told him, trying to stay at least somewhat objective. He blushed in return as he seemingly reached his full size, which was far larger than any Joy had ever encountered.

Joy released him and looked down at the sight, her eyes darting back and forth greedily. All of that was hers to do whatever she wanted with, and nobody could tell her otherwise. She smiled up at him, but frowned when she saw he was staring at the wall nervously. "Hey," she began softly, causing him to look at her. "There's no need to be scared." She paused for a moment, then continued: "Here, would this make you more comfortable...?"

The Nurse grabbed the bottom of her dress with both hands, pulling it rather quickly off over her head, something she had been waiting to do for a while. She tossed it carelessly in the general direction of her apron on the chair. As more of her porcelain skin was revealed, Zoroark's ear twitched once and he looked over her body before back up at her face with a small nod. Joy gave a slightly coy smile in return, "I'm glad." She continued to smile at him for a moment, poking her chest out a little to emphasize it and boast her goods to the male, before she spoke up again.

"Zoroark, this is going to be a little different for you, but I'm going to have to get a semen sample," she boldface lied to the dark-type who looked at her in surprise. "It would really help me if you were good for me. Can you be a good boy for Nurse Joy?" She asked, leaning forward and placing one hand on either side of his hips, dangling her breasts for him to ogle. Zoroark nodded silently, seemingly incapable of speech.

Joy grinned eagerly. She was actually about to do this. She had fantasized more than once about doing this kind of thing with a Pokemon...she had always wondered if she was missing something by not having involved herself with a Pokemon, and as she looked down at the Zoroark's erection, she knew she wasn't going to regret her decisions.

She brought her arms back toward her, laying down between his legs and propping herself up on her left arm, her right hand closing slowly around the welcoming heat given off by his manhood. She flicked her gaze back up to him. "This is going to feel a little different," she reminded him, "but just relax and you might even enjoy it." A nod.

Keeping her loose grip on his shaft, she slowly moved it up and down along him, just tight enough to tug on the skin a little with each stroke. She took a second to gather her courage and lowered her head down. Moving her hand down to the base and out of the way, she put her small, pink tongue on him just above her hand. Using the flat of her tongue, she moved all the way up and along him to his head, getting a feeling of Butterfrees in her stomach when she heard him moan softly.

Nurse Joy moved her hand up his rod again and then started to jerk him again, keeping her pace slow and gentle. While there was actually no required date for the mating checkup, it did exist, though not to this extent. He genuinely hadn't had his checkup yet, so she assumed he hadn't don't anything sexual before, meaning he wouldn't last very long if she wasn't careful...and Joy intended to let this last as long as possible.

Her tongue moved back and forth on his frenulum, stimulating him with each pass in either direction. Zoroark's legs moved slightly, and she smiled a little at his fidgeting. Joy gave a kiss to his head, then traced circles around the outside of it. Once she felt him start moving around a little more she relented, taking her right hand off of him as well.

He looked down and saw her sticking her fingers in her mouth to get some saliva on them, then rubbing up and down him again to lube him up, but frowning when she saw that it wasn't enough. She positioned her head back over his massive length, drooling onto his head and spreading it from there over as much of him as she could cover. His eyes were wide again as he watched her, causing her to giggle quietly.

She grabbed him with her right hand again, wrapping firmly around as much as she could get ahold of and starting to piston him again. Her hand slid along his skin a lot more smoothly now that he was covered in her spit, and a quiet squishing noise was head with each stroke because of it.

She got lost in watching her hand going up and down the long distance and forgot completely that she was trying to be delicate with him. After about a minute or so of her zoning out, he groaned in pleasure and she saw the muscles in his legs flex. She swore mentally, taking her hand off quickly like she had just burned her hand on a hot stove, but it was too late. He was obviously trying not to let it out, but a few drops of his climax escaped his head and slid down his shaft slowly.

She stared for a second or two before snapping out of it, giggling and squeezing his thigh. "It's polite to warn your partner before you finish," she teasingly scolded him. He uttered a noise of apology, and she looked back at his meat pulsing in front of her. "I suppose we should do a better job than that, now shouldn't we?" She ran a fingernail up the side of him where his cum had dropped down, gathering it all on her finger and showing it to him. "This just won't be enough, I'm afraid." She eyed him briefly before cleaning her finger off with her tongue. She licked her lips. "Mmm. Would you be willing to finish in my mouth next time?" Zoroark looked hesitant before just shaking his head uncomfortably, a little unnerved by the idea. Joy thought for a moment or two before nodding. "Okay. Just let me know and I'll let go."

A mischievous Nurse Joy had a glint in her eye as she turned her focus back to his cock. She leaned in and bit down gently on the side of his head, teasing the captive skin with the very tip of her tongue, then let go and started running the tip of her tongue back and forth over his head. Her hands slid under his rear, cupping the surprisingly large and muscled butt he had to offer for her. "You're still young, so it won't take long," she assured him.

She stuck her tongue down in the hole in the top of his head as best she could...she could still taste his cum when she did that, and his upper body shot off the table a few inches. She giggled at the reaction, parting her lips then. She gave a kiss to his head before opening his mouth as wide as she was capable, and even still having to stretch a little to fit the huge head in her tiny orifice. Inside her mouth, she swirled her tongue around his head, soaking it with her hot, moist mouth.

Eager to have more of him inside of her, she slowly slid her mouth further down his member, her plump lips clinging tightly to his thickness. Using the flat of her tongue to run along the side of him as she went down to stimulate him even further. Inch after inch passed her lips and into her mouth until, suddenly, he hit the back of her throat and she paused. Looking down, she saw that there was still plenty of meat left and she frowned.

She lingered at this depth, sucking gently and closing her eyes as she gathered her courage. Joy was no stranger to deepthroating, but this was far thicker and far longer than anything she had tried it with before. She breathed in deeply through her nose, angling her descent on him so that he went down her throat as she engulfed even more of his rod, a nonexistent gag reflex not hindering her. The two moaned in unison, hers vibrating his cock. She made a swallowing motion, and her throat tightened more around his length.

Once she didn't feel she could possibly fit any more inside of her, her lips met his pelvis and she exhaled in relief. Slowly moving back up and off of him almost entirely, only leaving his head in her mouth. Once she got to her height, she went all the way back down again, this time a little faster than the first time, now that she had become a bit more accustomed to the feeling of all the space in her mouth and throat being filled. She continued like this, moving up and down along him with increasing speed until her head bobbed up and down along his member fast enough that drool started to leak out from her mouth and along his length.

After she had reached peak speed, she felt him throbbing more noticeably in her mouth. She knew the pressure was starting to build, and was honestly impressed he had made it as far as he did. She pulled up and off of him until his head tickled against the back of her throat with each motion she made with her head. She started sucking and rocking her head forward and back to keep rubbing his tip against the soft wetness of the back of her throat, the seal her full lips had on him getting tighter as she sucked harder. "Z-Zor..."

She looked up to see his eyes closed and him trying to get a word out between clenched teeth. She grinned internally and continued, sucking as hard as she could. His hips raised off the table slightly. He was close. She felt one of his hands move to her head, tapping her gently to let her know what she had already figured out, but the wily female was not stopping.

Trying not to hurt her, Zoroark gently placed both hands on her cheeks and attempted to gently remove her head from his member, but Joy didn't comply. Instead, she dove her head down and onto his shaft as hard and fast as she could, coming back up and back down relentlessly on him. Zoroark groaned loudly, and his clawed fingers weaved into her hair, following her head's movements and pulling up slightly, but there was no use: he couldn't hold back any more.

With a devilish moan, Nurse Joy plunged her head down until her lips met with Zoroark's pelvis. She sucked harshly on his entire length over and over again. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his ass, forcing him to drive his hips up and into her mouth as much as possible, and he was finally put over the edge.

Jets of his hot, sticky seed slid straight down her throat, spraying against the back of it and causing her to release a muffled moan around his cock. She swallowed wave after wave of the delicious cum as it came out, pulling up a little before hungrily devouring all of his length again. When it seemed as though his orgasm was fading, she slid her hands out from under him, pulled up and sucked greedily on his head, milking out as much of his jizz as she could. Only when the flow finally subsided entirely did she pull up, her tongue moving up and down along his rod to lap up any she had been forced to let leak out.

She stroked him gently with her right hand, looking up at him guiltily. He was panting heavily, his face flushed and not in the slightest angry, but she apologized anyway. "I'm sorry sweetie, I just couldn't help myself. I hope you can forgive me." Her quiet, light tone and sweet smile melted Zoroark's heart and he nodded, chest heaving with labored breath.

She kept stroking him with her right hand while she used her left hand and knees to craw slowly toward his head, eyeing his lips. He leaned in toward her, and she leaned in as well, the Butterfrees returning to her stomach. He was going to kiss her!

Three quick knocks on the door made them both freeze. Joy's head turned in that direction and she swore, reaching for Zoroark's Pokeball, trying to return him before it was too late.

The door opened.

 **Well. That was well worth the time it took to write, I think. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **Who's at the door?!**

 **Is it Zoroark's trainer? Joy's Gardevoir? Another trainer who needs their Pokemon "healed"?**

 **Comment or PM me what you want to see next!**

 **Arthenius**


	3. Update

Hello Arthenians,

I just wanted to mention that with the exception of APR, all of my stories will be continued either this spring or this summer. I don't know if my reader base is still active or if there is still a reader base for the animes for which I write, but I'm considering branching out into Bleach as well as Oreimo (or whatever the long fucking otaku name is for it, I don't feel like looking it up).

Anyway, this update is going on all of my stories, so if you get this and you're still interested in what I have to write or this is the first you're seeing of me and you read and like my stories, please comment or PM me to let me know. If I get a supportive response, I could have the next update to one of my stories as soon as the end of the month (which if you know me is unprecedentedly fast).

Thanks,

Arthenius


	4. And Behind Door Number One

**My fellow Arthenians,**

 **You'll never guess what just happened. I actually wrote an entire, somewhat lengthy chapter that's all character development and no smut instead of the other way around! Holy shit!**

 **I really do need your honest opinions on that, though: do you guys like it when I set aside the time to write an actual storyline, or do you prefer it just being good old fashioned filthy mindless smut? Please comment or PM me.**

 **Disclaimer** **: It's literally been months since I've written anything other than a text message. And I mean literally anything other than a text message, even in school. So if you are triggered by Rusty/shitty writing? This is your cue to leave.**

 **Wish me luck; I'll need it.**

 _The door opened._

Joy's frantic fumble for Zoroark's Pokeball was somewhat successful, but minimally helpful. It likely wouldn't have taken a rocket scientist to look at the red laser that spurted from the orb in the nurse's hand and made contact with the rapidly disappearing Dark type Pokemon to know that he had just been returned; It also didn't take a rocket scientist to know exactly what young adults might do behind closed doors when their clothes are strewn lazily across the room. Because of this, Nurse Joy was terrified by the concept of the door opening. No matter who or what it was that had broken her naughty little sanctuary of an examination room, it was going to be a bad thing and require an explanation... An explanation that Joy didn't have ready. She could have sworn that she had locked the door to the exam room. Why wouldn't she want some privacy when she's doing lewd things with a trainer's Pokemon? But that's exactly it, she realized almost as quickly as the first thought had surfaced in her mind. When she came into the room, she was in the middle of releasing Zoroark from his Pokeball, and because she was so focused on the massive Ghost Dragon in front of her, locking the door had been the last thing on her mind.

The desperate scramble to reach for Zoroark's Pokeball had resulted in her on all fours atop the exam table facing away from the door, one hand raised off of the surface slightly that held the Pokeball. The red light disappeared, signaling that the rugged furry creature had been successfully returned, which was Joy's cue for improvisation. What the hell could she possibly say to communicate why she was half naked on the exam table with a Pokemon?

"I can expl-" she began hurriedly, while simultaneously turning her upper body around to identify her intruder. She stopped, however, when she saw that it was the Gardevoir that she had previously instructed to show the blonde from before to her room; her personal favorite Pokemon, and her confidante. It was only a natural occurrence for a trainer to become attached to the feeling Pokemon, and over the years Joy and her Gardevoir had become best friends, sisters even.

And it was this sister figure, with a few locks of her emerald colored hair having dropped lazily down over one of her eyes, who looked at her with what was first surprise, and then shortly thereafter a small smirk- was that amusement? _Well well well,_ came the anticipated, sultry sound of the Gardevoir's voice in her head, _what have we here? Relieving a little bit of stress after treating that Zoroark, are we?_ The Psychic stepped into the exam room, pausing after doing so and deciding it might be a good idea to reinstate the privacy that she had eliminated by opening the door. Her focus was then redirected to the pink-haired young woman in front of her who seemed to have misplaced her clothing. The Pokemon's smirk remained as she folded her arms together under her bust, staring judgingly at the nurse, who was still recovering from a brief wave of short, quick breaths as a result of her panic.

"What the hell is that look for," interrogated the supposed professional sharply, a bit of the teenage sass that she had never fully gotten rid of surfacing. This only seemed to amuse her company even more, however, and resulted in Nurse Joy huffing in irritation, putting Zoroark's Pokeball down on the exam table and moving toward the rolling chair at which she had previously hurled her dress. A pink blush had risen to the cheeks of the girl with hair that matched as she picked up and pulled over her head her pink garment. It wasn't embarrassing for the Gardevoir to see her in her bra and panties; rather, it was the fact that she had been caught doing something that she shouldn't. And while the Psychic type had many years ago sworn not to read her mind without permission, the Pokemon was all to aware of what had gone on anyway.

Deftly sidestepping the question, the mint beauty moved over toward the exam table, resting her hand on it with her eyes on the Pokeball that sat atop it. _You smell strongly of sex, and you're positively oozing an aura of guilt._ Based on the way she said it it was only jokingly accusatory, but nevertheless it was accurate. Piercing eyes looked up from the white and red sphere to the silently dressing female just in time to make eye contact, and then for the nurse to look quickly away as she adjusted her dress. _Somehow I always knew that you would turn out to be a Pokephile_ , came an all too casual comment from the Gardevoir, a soft sigh included which gave an air of mock disappointment to her words, which were followed shortly thereafter with a grin.

"Oh, shut it Rose," came an irritated retort, eliciting a laugh from the accuser. Joy tied her white apron around her again, bringing a hand up to her hair in a fruitless attempt to bring a bit of order back to it. The amused of the two moved toward the angered one, bending slightly at the waist so as to be eye to eye with the other who was about three inches shorter. Two delicate white hands came to Joy's face, pinching her cheeks. _I can't help myself, I'm just so happy that my little sis finally lost her virginity_ , echoed through the nurse's head, followed by a few giggles that came from the Psychic's mouth as opposed to her brain.

The abused cheeks immediately flushed with color, and Nurse Joy's right hand swatted away Rose's hands, which found their way back to the Pokemon's body, resting on her hips. "I'm nine years older than you," she reminded flatly, simultaneously turning away toward the exam table and pocketing Zoroark's Pokeball. She stood there staring at the place where he and she were together not minutes ago.

Silence followed for a few moments, and through a combination of body language and psychic prowess, Rose came to an epiphany. _You really didn't have sex with him, did you?_ A shake of the head; more silence. A frown appeared on the Emerald female's face, and she moved over toward the table, one hand comfortingly finding the shoulder of her companion. _Then what's the matter, honey?_

The nurse's hands balled into tightly clenched fists, and after a handful more painful moments of silence, the feeling Pokemon got her response. "I took advantage of him, Rose." She turned toward her friend and sister figure, eyes full of chaotic and indiscernible emotion. "He was weak and in pain and couldn't argue with me. And I felt him up... I sucked his dick, Rose. He wasn't comfortable with it, but I made him do it anyway. I lied to him, I deceived him... All because I just couldn't keep my hands to myself. It took less than an hour for me to forsake my profession and lose my faith in my own humanity. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Surprised eyes searched the face of the girl who was seemingly on the verge of tears. Did she have any idea how it felt...? It actually hurt Rose that she could be so nearsighted, so forgetful sometimes. Of course she knew how her trainer felt; every emotion that she experienced, the Pokemon also sensed and experienced, albeit to a slightly lesser degree. Did she take their bond for granted?

That train of thought came to a screeching halt. That wasn't important right now; what was important was consoling her friend. _Jess, you don't need to get so worked up over this,_ she assured, using the nickname that she had given her trainer when she was still but a Kirlia. _It's perfectly natural for a girl your age to want to explore your urges; you just happened to have a method of doing so today that you hadn't up until this point. I'm sure that you're just over analyzing, and your little friend enjoyed himself just as much as you did_ , she continued softly, patting the Pokeball in the nurse's pocket.

It was all Jessica Joy could do to not groan at the maternal tone and message that she had just gotten from a Pokemon who was nine years her junior. She was always acting so much more mature ever since she evolved into the Gardevoir that she knew today. Sometimes it annoyed her, but times like then made her grateful to have such a devoted friend.

"Gross," whined the nurse, who shrugged off her friend's hand and suppressed the urge to smile. "I'm twenty two, Rose, you don't need to go all 'Swellow and the Beedrill' on me." The psychic type giggled in response, stepping toward her and embracing her in a tight hug. "You always know how to make me feel better," she complimented quietly, which caused a pleased hum to come from Rose. They remained in the embrace for a few seconds before pulling away enough to look at one another. "You really think that what I did was okay?"

A vaguely familiar tingling sensation appeared inside of Jess's head, and she frowned at Rose. _Well, he didn't look too terribly distressed once he blew his load_ , she responded, being rather uncharacteristically vulgar in her speech. _In fact, if I'm not mistaken he was going to kiss you before I showed up to crash the party_. A devilish grin rose to Rose's cheeks.

A moment of realization stuck Nurse Joy and she huffed, gently shoving the Gardevoir in playful irritation. "I told you not to look through my memories unless I say you can!" Rose brought her right hand to her mouth, covering a womanly chuckle. _I'm aware of that. Your technique is pretty good for a virgin, by the way._

Blush found its way onto Joy's cheeks again and she folded her arms together under her breasts, trying to look as annoyed and unembarrassed as possible. "I told you before, I've been with a guy before, we just never went all the way." Jess did a remarkably good job of keeping her voice steady and not cracking with embarrassment, turning her head to the side in a gesture of 'hmpf', which made Rose smirk and shove her shoulder gently.

At about that time the door to the exam room opened once again, and both of the women turned, seeing none other than the blonde who had brought Zoroark to the Pokemon Centre in the first place. "Hello, it's me, Cassidy. I'm terribly sorry to intrude," she apologized, which was accompanied with a brief bow, "but I wanted to know if you had made any progress with Thor." Her eyes scoured the room, and a look of confusion danced across both Rose's and Joy's faces.

Joy was the first to realize what she was asking. "Oh, your Zoroark. Of course. He umm..." She trailed off, biting her lip nervously. It was against her personal code of ethics to concern a trainer if avoiding doing so is at all a possibility, so she couldn't say that he was still in need of treatment. On the other hand, however, if she told the girl how well the Dark type had recovered, she would no doubt want to see him as soon as possible, in which case he might tell her what Nurse Joy did when she was done treating him. Anxious expectation from Cassidy.

 _Thor has made a remarkable full recover_ y, broadcasted Rose to the other two, stepping forward so as to take the attention off of the clearly uncomfortable nurse, _but the treatment procedure was very thorough and sucked the energy out of him_ , she continued, casting Joy a devilish smirk that highlighted the inside joke. Jess's cheeks reddened again. _We will still have to keep him overnight, but he is in no danger. Please, try to get some rest. You will get to see him first thing in the morning_. Rose donned one of Nurse Joy's trademark 'everything will be alright smiles' when she finished speaking to the two.

"Alright, that is very good to hear. Thank you, Nurse. Thank you, Gardevoir," the blonde-haired girl responded, seemingly reassured. She bowed to both of them and then walked away, her footsteps padding down the hall to and opening and closing the door to her room the only ambient sounds in the Centre.

Rose was surprised by a punch in the arm from Joy, and turned with a grin toward her, an innocent look of 'what?' on her face. "I hate you," she muttered quietly, which got a giggle out of the Pokemon, who gave her another brief hug, then pulled back, hands descending along the nurse's body to her hips.

 _How could you possibly hate me? I just saved your ass,_ sounded the silent joke in her head. Rose's fingers dipped into the pockets of her friend's apron, tugging it back and forth playfully in a rather upbeat, bubbly manner that Jess hadn't seen since she was a Kirlia, maybe even a Ralts. She couldn't help but smile and briefly reflect on their younger days. They were an unstoppable team... Well, maybe not in combat, but there was never anyone closer to one another than they were. They spent every waking moment of every day together, always talking and giggling and playing with one another.

She was brought back from her reflective period by the feeling of the Gardevoir's hands leaving her, and refocused to see that she was heading for the door. She stepped outside of it and paused, turning around to face the nurse with a mischievous smirk. _Besides_ , she continued at length, tilting her head to the side a little and raising a Pokeball to draw Joy's attention to it. It was in that moment that Jessica knew where she had seen that look before, and remembered when Rose would adopt such a gleeful, energetic demeanor:

Whenever she was getting into trouble.

Before Joy could even open her mouth, the Psychic type opened the Pokeball (that she had taken from Joy while she was distracted) with a finger and her thumb, simultaneously closing the door. The jagged flash of light that always reminded Joy of lightning manifested the furry, Dark-type hunk that Joy had just gotten done 'treating'.

The door finished closing, but Joy heard Rose's voice in her head anyway as though she were whispering directly into her ear: _I bought you a little while longer to play with Loverboy._

The door locked audibly from the outside; Nurse Joy gulped, and then turned to look at a very confused looking Zoroark. The only sound was of Rose walking slowly away down the hall...

Leaving Joy and Thor alone with no way out.

 **What will happen between the two? Will anything happen between the two? Did you even read this chapter or are you only in it for the lemons? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions? Find out next time in the Joyful Nights Saga: Chapter 3.**

 **Arthenians**


	5. Meet Jay

**My fellow Arthenians,**

 **OKAY SO IF YOU GET NOTIFICATIONS ABOUT MY ACTIVITY,**

 **You're well aware that I attempted to post this from my laptop last night, and I even complimented FanFiction on how user friendly their PC version is for editing. But apparently? That got horrifically fucked somehow, which means I'm stuck back with editing on the shitty mobile version.**

 **I JUST WANTED TO MENTION THAT I RETYPED THIS WHOLE THING AND EDITED IT AND MADE SOME CHANGES ALL IN 45 MINUTES. IT'S ALMOST 2K WORDS.**

 **That's how much I love you guys.**

 **But uh, yeah.**

 **Anyway, here's this.**

Rose stood outside of the door to the exam room for a second, staring at the closed doors that she had just locked externally. She wasn't having any regrets about what she had just done; she was sure that the kids would enjoy it... Right? Nothing more entertainingly awkward for two youngsters than exploring themselves and each other for the first time. The Gardevoir was starting to get the feeling that her sister was going to wail on her the next time that they met face to face.

She started walking and frowned at the thought. When would be the next time that they met? Obviously the human and Pokemon didn't have a way back out, not a conventional one at the least. She supposed silently to herself that come tomorrow, in the wee hours of the morning, she would have to make her way back to the room and let them both out, before- what was her name? Courtney, Caitlin, something? Before she woke up.

Eyes tracing the floor blankly as she shuffled down the hall, Rose remembered the blonde in the red dress. The bond between her and Rose wasn't strong, barely even existent considering she was a stranger as a matter of fact, but the worry she had for Thor's Heath and wellbeing was still palpable and perceptible for the feeling Pokemon, which caused her to chew her lip uncomfortably. She seemed relatively convinced by the story that Rose had given her, but a sneaking feeling was creeping up on the Psychic that she needed to go speak with the girl... But why? What was so important that it was giving her a lump in her throa-

The thought was cut short as she slammed into a brick wall. She came back to reality after staring straight ahead and looked up from where she had landed on her rear to discover that it wasn't a brick wall, but rather Nurse Joy's biological brother, Jacob. "The hell, Rose?" The male seemed a lot more surprised than irritated or injured by the Pokemon's carelessness, and the frown that he sported quickly dissipated as he looked down at the Pokemon, extending a hand down to her. "Are you okay? You need to watch where you're going. You can't just round corners blindly, that's how accidents happen."

She accepted the hand up and apologized, bowing slightly as she did so, and when she stood back up she looked at the kid. Well, 'kid' was a label that she assumed to him, that she supposed that he didn't any longer deserve at nineteen. The boy that she had known when they were all -he, she, and Jess- young, and had since grown up with. They always seemed shocked at the mature nature and body that she had inherited in nothing more than her evolution into Gardevoir, but she had always found it more intriguing how the two of them had grown and changed; there was no stand-by for pace or scale of maturity in humans, no step of progress but instead a steady, gradual slope that had brought 'Jay' to be the young man that he was today.

Jay had short-cut, disheveled pink hair that matched his sister's in color (color running in the family for generations) and had gotten him teased and bullied frequently when he was younger. Since he had matured, however, the unusual color seemed almost to attract potential mates' attention, although he seemed to push them away- politely, of course. He had always been a brick shithouse of a kid, ever since he was an oversize toddler, but once he turned seventeen and began to level off in height just around six feet, he began spreading that sheer size into muscular development. He now looked well toned, and every aspect of him looked like he had walked right out of a fashion catalogue-right down to the perpetual tan he had.

A red pair of over-ear headphones dangled from around the human male's neck, and from the rap music could be heard, the bass thumping faintly. Rose finished looking him over and released his hand, smiling a little. Her right hand raked itself backward and to the side through her bangs, bringing them up and off of her face where they were known to create the look she held trademark: half of her face, including one eye, veiled by her emerald locks. "Where are Jess and Allie? They'd better not be skipping out on their shift and leaving everything to the two of us again," he muttered quietly, referring to Nurse Joy's other Pokemon who had a lot history of managing to distract the otherwise hardworking nurse.

 _Them? Oh, they're in exam room three, taking care of a young lady's Zoroark_ , the psychic responded after a pause that may have been just a little too long. _You did see her, right? She was a cutie, maybe even cute enough to date my little JJ_ , she teased, giving him a shove that didn't really seem to move him very much. He chuckled and stepped in toward her, wrapping two long arms about her back and drawing her into a hug.

"Why does everything you do seem to make me remember mom," he wondered aloud, staring off at the wall behind her. Rose sensed a shift in Jacob, a wave of emotion washing over her as he experienced it. It was almost as though the wistful, loving memories of the siblings' departed mother and father were her own, Rose he had grown so attached to all of them. A small smile formed on both of their lips, the Pokemon's head bowing to rest on her friend's shoulder as she partook in the memories as well. Jay could feel this, perceptive of the tingling in his hippocampus, but gave no instruction for her to leave his brain alone he was always a lot more open about his thoughts and feelings than his sister.

 _Someone has to keep you two troublemakers out of Officer Jenny's hands,_ she joked after a few seconds. _I might as well be the one to take care of you two, right?_ The younger Joy sibling pulled back enough to look at his and his sister's shared Pokemon, then exhaled through his nose in laughter, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Rose smiled at him, breaking away from his hug then, and remembering his previous question. _Thor is going to need some special overnight attention, so Jess won't be around for the rest of the shift. I know you just got off your shift, but you're going to have to cover for her._ A strange look from the boy at the term 'special overnight attention,' but he chose not to pursue the topic.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not like I could just leave the place with no one on shift, that would be irresponsible and incredibly unfair to all the Pokemon and trainers out there." Rose hid the smile of parental pride that she had at his response. A pause. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go back to the front desk now. You might as well..." Another pause. "What was it you said that you were doing again?" She told him what she was going to do, and he nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, yeah, cool. Good luck with that." A departing smile, and Jay donned his headphones again, turning up 'Bad and Boujee' a bit as the two went their separate ways.

Jay looked over his shoulder as he rounded the corner at he end of the hall that would take him back to the reception and lobby area, intending to pick up where his older sister left off, and he saw that Rose was, in fact, knocking delicately on the blonde's room. He indifferently turned his attention back to where he was heading, lips moving along with the song's lyrics. He rolled back the chair at the front desk, sliding into it and stretching his arms out to either side, looking to the computer. The mouse danced and clicked across the monitor until he was at the history tab so he could continue his last game of turn by turn chess where he had left off, but a number of disturbing entries caught his attention first. "Gross, Jess, I have to use this computer too. I don't want to end up on some Pokephilia watchlist." He deleted the entires that were from known porn sites like Pokephoria, PikaMyChu, PocketMonsters, and PokeMyBalls.

"Rain drop," he murmured under his breath as he stared at the dichromatic board in front of him, trying to decide where his next move should be. His chess partner, an aspiring professor with whom he had grown up before the move, was always very devilish with her moves, leaving open what looks like a free piece but turns out to be bait in an elaborate mousetrap-style plan. He examined the screen for a minute or so before deciding it had to be safe, there was no way that she could be leading her on, and moved his knight to where he could fork her king and rook on the next move. And how he wanted to fork that nerdy beauty, he mused to himself silently. "Fuckin' on your bitch, she a thot thot..."

I hope you guys don't mind this little divergence in the plot... I'm considering having multiple main characters in this one, all with their own storylines. Obviously they would be the Joy siblings and Rose. Tell me what you think.

 **Arthenius**


	6. Meet Amber

The shift that Jay was forced to take over continued to be slow and uneventful, and resulted in him doing much more internet surfing than anything else. Sure, he could have played a few hours of Smite to pass the time, as he was prone to do whenever he loaded up his favorite game, but for whatever reason, browsing absently through Reddit held his attention. His mouse hovered over the link that would take him to the Reddit 50/50 challenge, his eyes narrowing into a squint as he stared at it. He didn't know why he was always brought back to it every so often... Maybe he liked the risk, maybe he liked the reward, maybe he liked the punishment...

The telltale sound of the front doors opening followed by the upbeat two-tone sound that rung out over the otherwise silent lobby made the Joy sibling look up from his computer. He was genuinely surprised that yet another visitor to the Pokemon Center entered during what was generally considered to be the 'graveyard shift'.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you...?" The greeting was instinctive and scripted, but had genuine intent behind it as always. The Pokemon Center's receptionists always got a bunch of goodnatured grief from people about how they almost robotically offered the same welcoming every time. A smile was already on Jay's face as he picked his head up to see who had just come in, reflexively putting on the charm to make whoever might need his assistance feel comfortable.

The smile didn't falter when he saw who had come in, but there was a hint of confusion on his face. Strolling through the sliding glass doors was someone dressed in abnormally heavy clothing for the relatively warm weather that the region had been graced with recently: A light gray hoodie with the hood pulled low and baggy sweat pants on their bottom half. If Jay didn't know better he might have been suspicious of their intent, and prejudged it to be malicious.

Optimistically assuming the best, however, the young man held his smile and demeanor as the figure approached the desk, keeping their hood so low that it was a miracle they could see where they were going. It was clear to Jay that they were trying to go unnoticed if at all possible, similar to how he used to when he was younger and trying to avoid getting teased for his hair.

The figure was about a head shorter than Nurse Joy (Nurse Jay Joy, that is), and surprisingly spoke up in a soft, feminine voice. "I don't want to inconvenience you," they began quietly, moving their hands quickly from where they had been in their sweatpants' pockets to the single hoodie pocket, where they were jammed into and folded together. "But I don't really know where else to go." Now Jay's smile disappeared, replaced by a frown that communicated the confusion that he had kept hidden up until this point. "You see, the hospital turned me away and said they have the right to a discrimination policy. Getting medical care has never been an issue for me, but you see I'm not from here."

They stopped speaking abruptly and continued to stare down at the floor from underneath the concealing safety of their hoodie, and Jay took this opportunity to regenerate a smile. "Here at the Pokemon Center, we would never turn anyone away under any condition. Everyone deserves to be cared for."

Silence followed, Jay anticipating the stranger to give a response that never came. The only reaction to his words out of the hooded woman was tacit: a small nod.

"I don't want to pry," Jay started up again carefully, leaning forward and craning his head downward slightly in a fruitless attempt to catch a glimpse of the mystery person. "But what made them turn you away? I've never heard of such a thing happening before in this town." In fact, Jay was familiar with a handful of those working at the human hospital a few blocks away, and knew them to be helpful regardless of any demographic or characteristic a potential patient might have. Needless to say, this was very confusing for him.

The hesitation was evident as the hooded woman shifted her feet, which Jay had noticed on the way in were some kind of rain boots with a rubber toe. "I would have preferred to keep it a secret, but if you're going to be taking care of me I guess there isn't any way for me to hide it..." With that, she pulled her hands out from her pocket, and Jay saw that she even wore gloves. Surely she was sweating, about to die of heat stroke perhaps. The gloved hands reached up to the hood, pulling backward and downward with both hands to reveal her head and face to him.

Jay's eyes widened. "You're-"

He was cut off immediately by the woman, who was obviously used to getting such a response out of people. "An anthro, yes." Her arms folded across her chest, and Jay could think to do nothing but stare at her. She looked to be his age, perhaps a little younger, and the frown that she sported slightly wrinkled her skin, skin that was covered in orange and black striped fur. It was thin and light, but the color pattern was so strikingly flamboyant that it could never go unnoticed. She had beautiful blue-green eyes and her nose was wrinkled in a sort of prude, somewhat annoyed expression. Her hair was a deep black that matched the trim of her fur, trailing down and back behind her into her hoodie.

"We've never had any of your kind here before," Jay responded after a few more awkward moments of staring at her. As though mentally retracing his steps and realizing what he had said, he quickly tried to clarify. "I didn't mean it like that, no like derogatory or anything, just-" He paused, collecting himself. It was unlike him to be frazzled so easily. The girl in front of him slowly, almost begrudgingly sprouted a smile, and he smiled back at her. "Sorry. I just haven't had any experience with anyone other than Pokemon before," he explained, moving back out from behind the front desk, causing the girl to watch him cautiously, as though expecting him to lunge at her at any given moment. "But I'll do whatever I can to help you. Why don't we get you checked out," he offered kindly, and after another moment's hesitation the furred girl nodded and fell into stride behind Jay, who had begun walking off toward the exam rooms.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds as neither of them spoke, neither entirely sure what to say, and then the nurse introduced himself. "I'm Jay, I work here as a nurse along with my sister and a few others. I'm the only one on duty right now." He turned his head to look at her, and she looked back at him as though unsure what he was waiting for. As if by spontaneous generation, she realized that she was being incredibly rude.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Nice to meet you, Nurse Jay, I'm Amber." She reached out a gloved hand to him with a smile. Jay took her hand in his, looking at her curiously before pulling his hand away and turning to one of the closed exam room doors. He produced a key from his pocket, jamming it into the lock after a bit of difficulty and pushing the door open. Everything on this hall was manual, as far as doors and locks went. It was a bit more personal in Jay's opinion, despite being slightly old-fashioned.

After he stepped inside, he moved one stride to the side and held the door for her so she could walk in, revealing that the room was just like any other one of the many examination rooms in the Center. Amber gave him a small smile and slid in past him, looking around absently at the cupboards and table and-

Wheely chair.

With a grin she moved over toward it, seating herself and reclining back against the seat's back, spinning around then to see Jay giving her a strange look. He had just closed and locked the door behind them, probably in recognition of her desire for privacy, and his arms were folded across his chest, the white sleeves pulled somewhat tightly against his musculature because of this. "What?" she asked innocently, swiveling back and forth slowly and looking up at him.

Jay watched her for a second before smirking and shaking his head, making his way to the exam table seeing as his preferred seat choice was already taken. "Nothing," he responded flippantly, leaning against the edge of the table and looking at her analytically. "So what seems to be the problem, miss Amber?" He paused, gesturing with one hand to her attire. "Other than the fact that you're hell-bent on sweating yourself to death." A smile; a suppressed giggle in response.

"Well," she began contemplatively, her eyes training on a spot on the ground rather shyly, admiring the way that the tile on the floor came together. "Ever since I left Kanto I haven't been feeling very well. I told myself that I was just getting airsick, and then that I was just getting seasick on the boat, and then that I was just getting carsick, but I think it's safe to say that something's the matter with me." She looked up at him, then. His eyebrows had raised at the mention of the Kanto region. It wasn't often that they got interregional travelers in their small town.

Jay leaned over and grabbed his clipboard from the nearby counter top, flipping to a new page and taking out the pen from where it was clipped onto the top of it, tapping it against the virgin paper silently. He looked like he was lost in thought, trying to identify what could be wrong with her, but really he was trying to find a way to ask his next question that she wouldn't find offensive. "Did you... come with anyone from Kanto...?" He looked to her cautiously, seeing if he had struck a nerve or not.

A confused frown briefly made Amber's canine ears pull to the sides of her head and away from one another, but was shortly thereafter replaced by an understanding smile, ears relaxing again. "If you're asking if I had a trainer the answer is no," she informed him kindly, pulling off her gloves and jamming them into her sweatpants' pockets. The same color pattern was on her hands, and from what Jay could see under her sleeves, it was the same on her arms as well.

"There are many different regions that treat my kind in many different ways," she explained patiently, rolling her chair back and forth slightly, eyes shyly finding the floor again. "In Kanto, we're considered to be more like people than Pokemon, and are treated like a different race of humans like any other. Then there are some like Hoenn, where we're considered Pokemon and it's legal to capture us with a Pokeball if we're still 'wild'." She frowned. Clearly that was an uncomfortable concept for her. She looked back up to Nurse Jay again. "Then there's places like this one, where it seems that they don't want to classify us so they just discriminate against us instead."

Jay tried not to look as sympathetically hurt for her as he felt, tearing his eyes away from her and back down to his clipboard, clearing his throat. He was glad that he knew that now, but he was definitely not glad that he had asked; she didn't seem too terribly comfortable talking about it. "Right. I knew that," he boldfaced lied to her; not that he was fooling anyone.

"Well," Jay started while breathing out, pushing off of the exam table and looking to her. He patted the table he had just gotten off of, indicating that he would like her to switch spots with him. "Let's get a look at you, then. We're not going to figure anything out by sitting here and chit-chatting." Realistically, he wanted to ask a lot more questions, but he didn't think that he could do so without being excessively awkward.

Amber seemed disappointed to have to get out of his wheely chair, but nonetheless she stood up, only to climb on top of the table, dangling her legs off the side. She looked to him expectantly, and he wasn't entirely sure where to start. As a matter of fact, she had provided only minimal, inconclusive symptoms of her ailment, which could be anything from the common cold to leprosy to the black plague to a sinus infection and anything in between.

He frowned, moving in toward her and reaching around his neck, removing his stethoscope. He placed the earpieces in his ears, grabbing hold of the bell of the stethoscope (the elevated part at the end of it), placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just gonna listen to you breathe first," he informed her quietly, and reached for the bottom of her hoodie in the back, placing his hand between it and her body at the small of her back.

"Deep breath," he prompted her, listening carefully as she did so. He moved the cup upward and around her back a few times, pausing in between to listen to the sound that her lungs made. He pulled his hand back, lowering her hoodie back how it was and put the stethoscope back around his neck, frowning again as he started to realize that doing random tests was going to get him nowhere.

She was looking over and up at him, her eyes wide at the frown that he had after the procedure. "Do I have a respiratory infection," she spitballed somewhat fearfully to him, which prompted him to shake his head that No, she didn't. "Pneumonia?"

"What? No." He looked over at her and laughed, giving her a gentle shove in the shoulder. "Why are you automatically assuming the worst? I can't see a single thing wrong with you, at least not on the outside." He moved over to the computer, intending to search the on-site medical database for any information that they might have on anthros. "What did you say your symptoms were, again? Specifically?"

He looked over to her briefly, seeing that she was thinking hard about it. "Well," she began, one of her canine ears flickering once before resting again. Jay smiled, finding the involuntary twitch adorable, simultaneously typing into the search engine. He keyed in the letters "ANTHROPO", which appeared in all caps in the search bar, but he had no search results that had any words beginning in those letters. So much for that idea. He tried a few different 'slang' terms for anthros, but still got no success.

It was at that point he looked back over to Amber. She hadn't said anything, rather just sitting there in silence and looking at the floor. The silence in the room that came as a result of Jay stopping moving and her stopping talking suddenly seemed to get to her, and she looked up at him and then looked away again. There was a sort of rosy tint to her cheeks where the fur was thin enough to see her skin underneath. "I don't want to say," she admitted after another second. "It's embarrassing."

Jay couldn't help but smile, sliding into the wheeled chair and rolling over to her, placing a hand comfortingly on her knee. "It's okay, Amber. I'm a doctor, I've heard and seen it all." Honestly, he clearly hadn't heard or at least not seen it all, considering how surprised he was to see an anthro walk through the front doors, and how clueless he was about them as a race.

Needless to say he was all but shocked by her response:

"I think I'm in heat."


	7. Is it hot in here?

**My fellow Arthenians,**

 **I've got my schedule officially worked out, and I should be able to return to uploading at a regular interval starting in July. I recognize that July is quite far away as it stands, and with the Oompa Loompa running America, we might not make it that long without being aggressively bombed to shit in a thermonuclear war. Because of this, I figured I'd let you guys know what's going on, and that I might as well crank out something short.**

 **Sorry if it isn't up to snuff, as I did it between study sessions.**

The doctor's mouth was open, but nothing was coming out of it except for a slow but steady flow of air as he breathed. Light a heavy blanket, the awkwardness that seemed to follow Jay around everywhere he went began settling over the examination room, and it was nearly strangling the Pokémon nurse. That was one response he hadn't anticipated getting out of her, and it added to the list of reasons why Jay was unqualified to treat this girl in front of him: He had never treated one of her kind before, she was clearly a Growlithe which he had never treated before, and Jay had no field experience with any animals in heat, much less ones that were part human. It wasn't that it made him uncomfortable to think about, but whenever a Pokémon would come in and they were clearly in heat, the male nurse would generally defer to another of the staff, typically his sister.

Amber fidgeted on the exam table, which returned Jay from the trance that he had entered. He still didn't know what to say, but he had to say something. He had already made this more painful an experience than it had to be. He wouldn't want to further this discomfort for her. "In heat," he repeated, still looking straight at her face but not seeing anything. Instead, he was looking through her, trying to decide what he should do with this new information. As a professional, he told himself, he should defer this patient because he was attracted to her and such an attraction invited less than professional exchanges. As a student of medicine (and a guy who had never seen a human-or mostly human- girl naked before), he was curious.

"And has... this, happened before?" He was gradually sliding back into the swing of things. The initial shock was gone and done with, and he had begun to think logically again. He knew what would be done were she one hundred percent Growlithe, but it was the fifty percent human that was stopping him from following protocol. "I know that Growlithes reach sexual maturity upon entering adolescence and begin their heat cycle accordingly. Is that the same with you, Amber, or is this the first time?"

Amber looked like she was beginning to regret coming in. She was beginning to sweat, potentially due to the heavy clothes that she was wearing, but the present situation couldn't have been helping, Jay figured. The combination of the two variables were certainly making her face light up, though. "This is the first time as far as I know," she said quietly, looking down and beginning to twiddle her thumbs together in her lap. It was evident that this wasn't exactly her most desired topic of discussion. "I mean... obviously I've been... you know, /aroused/ before, but this is different. My whole body feels sensitive, and I can't stop having lewd thoughts about everyone that I see." Her eyes flicked up to the nurse attending to her and then back down.

Nurse Jay cleared his throat and attempted to also clear the knowledge that she was likely having similar thoughts about him from his mind, and he stood up. "That's perfectly natural, Amber. It's nature's way of, let's say, gently suggesting to you that it is a good time to mate. It's a primal thing that unfortunately your species-" it felt weird, to say 'your species,' and somehow offensive "has yet to evolve away." The nurse was beginning to search the cabinets and countertop for anything he might need for the examination. He couldn't really think of anything, but he wanted to give her some indication that he knew what he was doing. He reached for the box of disposable rubber gloves, pulled a left and right out, and tugged them on. They made an audible snap as he turned to face her.

Amber was eyeing him nervously. Whatever was on the agenda for him to do, she did not approve of. It was easily visible by the look in her eye. The antro girl slowly folded her arms over her chest, nodding absently to what he had said. The fact that he had put on gloves told her that he intended to touch her. She had told herself before she came in that she was not going to be taken advantage of by some creepy doctor. She had already run through the scenarios of some guy feeling her up a little more than necessary, and her concomitant blast of fire scorching their face.

But as she looked up and into his eyes, she didn't see a creepy doctor. She saw a somewhat nervous young nurse who wanted to do what he could to make her feel better. She was convinced that he only wanted to help her. Sure, he didn't seem to know entirely what he was doing, but then again neither did she, and he was nice, friendly. It was the care that she would have expected to get if she wasn't half of anything and instead was just one whole person or one whole Pokémon.

"I think that you might be right based on what you've told me so far and what I've seen, Amber. I'm actually pretty sure you're just in heat, at which point we won't have to worry about there being anything wrong with you. That being said, for me to find out, it's going to be a little uncomfortable and a little awkward for you, I'm not going to lie. I'm going to have to look at and touch you in your private areas so I can be sure of my diagnosis. If that's too much for you and you're not okay with that, I understand and I can just discharge you now." He paused, giving her a small smile as he sat back down on the wheelie chair. "I know it's a little unnerving because we're different genders and different species, but I can assure you I will be strictly professional, and will avoid being invasive whenever possible. It's-"

"Just get it over with," she abruptly spat, cutting him off entirely. She looked a little upset, probably because she was already embarrassing and his 'professional' attitude was only making things worse. She had her head turned to the side and away from him, and the blush that had colored her cheeks previously had flared up again. That being said, she still uncrossed her arms from her chest, placing them on either side of her legs. "I know you're just trying to help, Nurse Jay, but you're really making things worse."

Jay blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't..." he looked up to catch a glare from her. "Right. I'll just get on with the exam, then." He raised his hands toward the hem of her sweatshirt, then paused. "If you're uncomfortable at any point in time let me know and I'll stop," he said quickly. A frown crossed his features as he remembered something that he had noticed when he was listening to her breathing. "Are you, um... wearing anything underneath any of that?" He gestured vaguely to her sweatshirt and sweatpants. She definitely didn't have a shirt on, but he hadn't really considered whether or not she would have a bra, or even if she was wearing panties for that matter. Wait, why was he thinking about her panties? He shook his head.

Amber's ear twitched at the question. Her hands opened and closed on the edge of the table, her fingers drumming down against it one by one. "Well, it would be way too hot if I wore anything underneath this. I have everything covered, so I thought it would make the most sense if I just wore this." She looked down and at the Nurse, her head tilting to the side. Why was he concerned with her attire? Was it going to get in the way somehow? She couldn't imagine how it would. He was just uncomfortable with the idea of her naked body, she decided. It made sense; he appeared to be a few years younger than him, and he was speaking with the awkward, fumbling rhetoric of someone who- did he have a crush on her? The thought made her cheeks hotter. Hell, it made her entire body feel warmer. She tore her eyes away from him again.

"Uh, oh, okay. I just thought that I'd ask. Ordinarily I'd have you take off your sweatshirt, but I guess you should probably leave it on." He laughed awkwardly, and alone. Looking up he saw that she was ignoring him. 'Fantastic,' the nurse thought to himself. 'Now she's offended. Good job, you buffoon.'

Jay Joy took a deep breath, and then silently exhaled it. "I'm going to touch you now," he declared so that she wouldn't be surprised by it, and he went for the hem of her sweatshirt. Slipping both of his hands underneath the fabric, he could feel that her fur varied in thickness and length depending on where it was on her body, even through the thin blue rubber of his gloves. "There are a few telltale signs that will let me know if you're in heat or not. You've already affirmed a few of these, when you told me of the sexual thoughts you've been having, as well as the sensitivity. I'm going to assume that your breasts have felt especially tender lately?"

Amber looked back at him as he talked to her, listening carefully with ears perked completely upright with attentiveness. Had her...? "Not that I have noticed, no, but I haven't really checked, Nurse Jay." She was watching him closely, waiting for him to do something stupid so that she could burn his pretty face right off. Even as the thought crossed her mind, though, she immediately felt bad. She had grown to hate humans in this region rather quickly, but passing that prejudice off to a polite, dutiful nurse probably wasn't very becoming of her.

"Okay. I'm just going to gently touch your chest," he said slowly and deliberately, and cautiously raised his hands up along the fur that covered her stomach. He glanced up to the anthro's face and saw her looking down at his hands and biting her lip. She was uncomfortable, clearly, but that was to be expected. She didn't seem especially distressed, though, so he continued. Jay felt his hands brush against the underside of her bust and he pulled them away, pulling outward slightly on the hoodie she wore so he didn't have to grope her to position himself where he could appropriately preform the examination. A small frown found its way onto Jay's cheeks as he considered how much better it would be if he could see what he was doing. She probably had great tits- he slapped himself mentally. 'Get ahold of yourself, pervert,' he scolded silently.

With one more peek to make sure that she still wasn't protesting, he slowly moved his hands in and toward her body, his fingertips ever so gently depressing the tissue on her chest, which elicited a sharp inhale from the girl. He was a little surprised by what he noticed once he touched her: the hoodie had been preventing him from getting a good indication, and the fire-type was deceptively busty.

He gingerly kneaded her breasts, using as little force as he could. Because he was being so careful, it actually made him jump to hear a distressed whimper come from her, and he immediately let go of her, reflexively pulling his hands back and out of her hoodie. He held them slightly in the air to either side of his body in an instinctive gesture of his innocence, looking up to her. "Is that a yes on the tenderness, then?" he joked, trying to keep the mood light, and trying to drown out the deafening pounding in his chest with laughter.

"Y-yes," she responded somewhat indignantly. Her hands had left the table and she now folded her arms over her chest again. "Very tender," she concluded, looking down at him again and searching his eyes. He could have just asked her to check, and yet he apparently insisted on doing it for himself. She was no doctor, nor was she a nurse, but she was pretty sure that there was no benefit in having him preform that particular test as opposed to her. Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe he /was/ just trying to feel her up. Her eyes narrowed.

Nurse Jay could feel the tension in the air increasing. There were sparks flying from her eyes while she stared at him. Her expression was barely past neutral, a little uncomfortable if anything, but there was something threatening in her gaze that nearly made him shiver. "Have your nipples been hard for a while as well? Or is that just a response to me touching you?"

Amber was noticeably thrown by that, and her expression as well as her mind blanked. It was a logical question for him to ask, and yet somehow it still caught her off guard. "Ummm... that's been the case off and on for a while, yes. It's happened sometimes out of nowhere and for no reason, and past that just any time that something touches them."

Jay nodded silently. "I figured as much. Do you touch yourself often?" Amber's mouth actually opened in shock, horrified that he had the nerve to ask such a question. Her core body temperature abruptly spiked, potentially because she was preparing to belch fire, and potentially because she had never been so embarrassed in her entire life. "For sexual release," the nurse clarified, "masturbation." Somewhere in Jay's eyes there was a smile. Was he supposed to ask these kinds of questions? Of course he was. Did that mean that he didn't find it entertaining to see how adorable and flustered she was getting as a result? Not a chance.

Amber's ear flicked twice. "I am a lady," she asserted in an offended tone. "I don't do such disturbing things." She stared back down at him but her glare was met only with an amused expression. He obviously wasn't buying it. She continued to glare for a few extra seconds before turning her head to the side. "Fine. A few times a week." She could physically /feel/ the followup question coming. "Every other day."

"Alright, fair enough." Jay allowed himself a grin. He figured that she had caught onto what he was going, and the fact that she hadn't singed his hair, broken any of his limbs, or put holes in his body told him that to some degree she didn't mind. Admittedly it had all devolved into a little less medical examination and a little more flirting, but there was nothing wrong with that... right?

"There's just two more things that I'd like to check, and then we can start thinking about what I can do for you to get you back to normal," he said in a somewhat upbeat tone. He patted his knees and stood, walking around to the long side of the table and gesturing to it. The Growlithe anthro had been watching him the entire time. "I just need you to get on your hands and knees for me, and I'm going to have to ask you to pull your pants down."

Amber's eyebrows raised. This was clearly some kind of joke, and in no way was she amused. If he honestly expected her to blindly comply with what was obviously some boneheaded, feeble, half-baked plan to satisfy his teenage lust and curiosity, he had another thing coming. "Right," she said, rolling her eyes. "And then you're gonna whip out your cock and smack in the face with it."

If he wasn't so surprised by her retort, he would have been more embarrassed. He still was embarrassed, yes, but not to the appropriate degree. "What..." Jay blinked a few times. "Why would I ever do that? That's fucking stupid," he argued. It took him a second realize what he had said, and then he backtracked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I hope I didn't offend you."

Amber's head tilted. What was he possibly apologizing for? Was he actually that concerned with the fact that he had just cussed in front of her? Her head tilted the other way. Were they allowed to do that? Probably not. It made sense that he would be remorseful then, she supposed. "It's fine. I just accused you of planning to put your dick in my face. It's my fault." The anthro watched his facial expression. He was blushing a little. So she had embarrassed him? She'd feel bad if he didn't look so damn attractive with red on his cheeks. "I'll get on the table," she murmured, and slowly turned and climbed up on it. "Why do I have to pull my pants down, though?"

Jay was still recovering from the sudden accusation, so he was a little slow to respond. "It's easier for me to show you than to explain." He stepped forward and toward the table. "I'm going to pull your pants down a little in the back. I'm not going to look at your, uh, private parts, and I'm not going to touch anything." Their eyes were locked together. She was still somewhat convinced that he was going to do something inappropriate, and he could tell. He was determined to prove otherwise.

"Fine," she said flippantly, giving a shrug and turning her head to face forward. "But if this isn't the most degrading test I've ever taken, I don't know what is." Amber closed her eyes as she felt one hand on either side of her hips, taking a deep breath and preparing for the worst. The waistband of her sweatpants was slowly pulled down in the back, exposing a good portion of her butt until the thick, fluffy tail that matched the pattern of her fur sprung loose behind her. Her eyes opened again and she found his face, expecting to see the young doctor ogling her hind end, but instead his eyes were locked with hers. It was honestly a little unnerving how focused he was on her face, but it was better than if he was eye raping her. The waistband was pulled down another inch or two.

"This is going to be the easiest test you've ever done," the nurse informed her with a smile. "All you've got to do is just stay still and look pretty. And might I say, you're doing a wonderful job of that so far," he said with a grin. Amber just shook her head, fighting off a smile. Damn if this guy wasn't awkward. Sweet, sure, but really fucking awkward.

Nurse Jay grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt with his dominant right hand, pulling it up slightly to reveal some of the orange striped for on her lower back. "I don't know if I've mentioned this yet but your coat is gorgeous, by the way. You must take very good care of it." Amber smiled a little and murmured a brief thank you. "Okay, here goes nothing," the nurse said, and he quickly pulled the glove off of his right hand.

Amber looked questioningly to the medical professional, but didn't say anything. Instead, she was silent, one ear twitching as the nurse's now bare hand was placed on her lower back. Her head tilted in curiosity, and then she felt his nails digging gently into the skin under her fur, scratching just above the base of her tail. It felt surprisingly good, and she subconsciously raised her hips up and against his hands. Her tail had been wagging slowly in a dormant state, but now it was still, and held to the side as though by some unseen force.

{Author's note: I swear this is a real thing. I looked it up.}

Abruptly, the sensation stopped as Jay pulled his hand away. "Alright, that's the extent of the test. Your tail moved to the side." Amber blinked. "I told you it would be easy," he reminded her with a small laugh. Amber only stared for a second and then decided she would join in on the laugh as well. Her tail swished happily from side to side. Some of the tension in the air had been defused, even, which was welcomed by both parties.

Amber reached behind her and pulled her sweatpants back up, carefully tucking her tail into the waistband and stuffing it down her right pant leg. "Don't they make, like, special clothes for... people like you?" Jay was eyeing her butt and the backs of her legs. "Y'know, like with a hole for your tail? I can't imagine that that would be comfortable," he explained with a small shrug.

Amber looked back behind her and then back at the nurse. "Well, usually I just go naked." A pause to allow for the shocked stupor, and then: "I'm kidding. Stop visualizing me naked." She gave him a grin, and he soon found it contagious. "In all seriousness, in my own region, yes I would wear clothes like that. Here, though...? It's worth the discomfort to avoid drawing attention to myself." Slow nods of understanding.

"Well. Anyhow, I think that about wraps things up here," Jay said as he pulled his other glove off, tossing it in the trash where the other had found itself. "As far as I can tell, the only thing that's wrong with you is that you are in fact in heat. My advice t-"

"What about the last test?"

"What?" Jay frowned.

"You said that there were three tests," Amber reminded him, lifting three fingers to signify this fact. "You've only done two of them. Are you trying to short sell me here? Am I just not worth your time?" She folded her arms over her chest again, pouting. She was clearly just joking, but Jay took her seriously just in case.

"No, no, that's not it at all. The other tests were conclusive, they told me all I could need to know. I was hoping to avoid having to do something more invasive if at all possible, and it didn't end up being needed. You're free to go." Nurse Jay made his way over to the sink and washed his hands. He hadn't touched anything without gloves on, but it was habit. Needed to stay clean and germ free.

Amber's ears perked. "Okay, well I don't feel as though my care was satisfactory. You didn't do everything in your power to confirm your diagnosis." Amber watched the attractive young man wash his hands. Why was that such an erotic display to her all of a sudden? Was she going mentally insane? "I demand that you preform the final test." She wasn't entirely sure what it would be, but he kept looking between her legs, and if nothing was done about the heat being generated from between them she was sure to sweat to death.

Jay snorted a laugh. "What are you, some kind of medical lawyer?" Weak, Jay. Weak. "There's nothing in the nurses' handbook that would suggest that there is any reason that I would preform the final test. It's incredibly invasive and is used as a last resort method if nothing else is conclusive. I could determine easily that you're in heat, Amber." He turned around to face her, also folding his arms over his chest to match her. He was clearly flustered. "It would be unprofessional of me to touch your lady parts without a valid reason. That's what the last test is: determination of the level of physical sexual arousal."

"So do it."


	8. I'm Back!

My fellow Arthenians,

Just a brief update here to let you know what's going on. I've been a high school graduate for... shit, I don't know, like two weeks or something. Anyway, i'm moving into my college dorm in four days and I'll henceforth have my own laptop on which I can do my composition, so I should be able to write a lot more a lot quicker. I don't know how my schedule is going to look yet, but I'm assuming I should be able to find a way to return to regular updates.

Speaking of updates, as it stands and prone to change, I'm looking to do one more chapter of JNS and then I think i'll finish up GGP. I'm going to have to go back through and study all of ZTS again because it's honestly been so long that i've forgotten character motivations and personality idiosyncrasies, but once I get some work done on the other two I should be able to return to that as well.

I look forward to creating more content for you guys from here on out, and I hope that the feelings of excitement are as overwhelming for y'all as they are for me. As a form of celebration, I'm looking to adopt a fourth story, likely straying outside of the lines a bit and writing for a different game/series. I'm thinking perhaps One Punch Man, Smite (a mythological based game, highly recommend it), Super Smash Bros., Zelda, or Fallout. Except for the last two, I'd likely keep all characters canonical as best I can, but I'd end up taking creative liberties with the latter two and doing something open world and AU (like a Smash Mansion sort of thing).

That's all from me for the time being. Like, subscribe, and all that stuff, and I'll talk to you guys in the next one.

Arthenius


	9. Another announcement

Hey guys, just a quick note or two for you. I'm officially moved into my dorm for the summer, and I'm celebrating by making a new Wonder Woman Fanfiction. This shouldn't affect the upload speeds of my other stories, however. I should still be able to make a somewhat decent schedule to abide by. Please drop by my page and give Woman of Wonder some love!


	10. A First Kiss? Probably Not!

**SO.**

 **We're just going to pretend like I haven't been completely absent for an extended period of time. I'm not going to offer any very valid but unconvincing reasons for my hiatus, and you're not going to complain about how I disappeared again.**

 **Ok?**

 **Ok.**

 **ALSO- Did I ever name the female trainer? I can't be bothered to look back through to find out, but I can't for the life of me remember. PM me or leave a comment if you know.**

" _So do it."_

"What? No." The young male nurse frowned at the thought, his confusion evident by his facial expression as he unfolded his arms and stared at where the anthropomorphic female was seated. "I aleady told you that there was no reason for me to do any further tests. I also told you that you're completely healthy and that we can check you out with some medication that should ameliorate your symptoms. Most patients that I have come through here would be more than happy to go about their day- well, night in this case- with the understanding that they were fine." He jammed his hands into the pockets of his white labcoat. "So, and I hope this doesn't come across the wrong way," he began after a brief pause, finding her eyes after realizing that his gaze had dropped to the floor, "What exactly is your problem?"

Amber had also uncrossed her arms at some point, and she was staring at the nurse. The impression that Jay got was that she thought he was a total idiot, but damn if he could figure out why. "Look," she said pointedly, her tone beginning to evince how frustrated she was getting with the Joy sibling. She hopped up off of the table, standing and walking over to where he was, leaving about a half of a foot of space between the two. "You don't get to ask me what my problem is when you can't seem to figure out your own issue. You're supposed to _help_ me, aren't you?" Jay's head tilted at the emphasis she placed on the word 'help'. "So stop washing your hands-" she grabbed his left hand with her right " like you're done here, and help me."

Jay's eyes went wide when she grabbed his hand. He looked down at the link that she had just created between the two of them, and then back up at her. Something changed in his facial expression; an emotion that Amber couldn't quite place because it wasn't one that she was expecting. "Amber," he said quietly, his voice distant. His eyes gazed deeply into hers, which caused her eyes to widen as well. Had she finally gotten through to him? The nurse raised his right hand to the left cheek of the Growlithe anthro, which caused her already hot skin to warm even further, a tint of rouge added to the skin under the thin layer of fur. Jay leaned in closer to her. Amber's heart fluttered. Was he about to kiss her? Her eyes closed.

"You're practically burning up!"

Amber's eyes snapped open. She realized that she had been leaning closer to the nurse, and that her lips had puckered. He looked at her strangely for a second, and then pulled away from her and crossed the room, leaving her behind him near the sink.

"Stay right here, I'll be back in a second," Jay promised, producing the key from his coat and unlocking the door, stepping through it, before closing and locking it again. Thus, Amber was left alone in the room. She hadn't budged since her eyes had closed, minus having retracted her lips so she wasn't preparing for a kiss from Casper. Her eye twitched, and she turned her head to stare at the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with that idiot," she muttered to herself, her hands going to her hips. "Did he think that I was just going to kiss him, just like that? Hah!" She smiled triumphantly, and then looked around to see that she was the only one in the room. Her smile fell and her ears drooped. There was no sense guarding her pride when no one was there. He had just made a fool out of her, and once he got back, she was sure to make him understand that it was not going to happen again.

Amber's teeth grinded and she fought the urge to spew flames at the closed and locked door, managing to tell herself to wait at least until he got back to begin unleashing her rage upon him. No one turned her down, especially… well, especially in her time of need. A shudder at the thought that she needed him, and then another frown. Had his rejection of her really changed her opinion of him that drastically that quickly? Her arms folded and she fell backward into her rolly chair in defeat, leaning her head back and issuing a small sigh, eyes closing once more. She had no idea. All she knew was that she was going to kill him, and that she might be in love with him. Maybe she would ask his charred remains if bipolarity is a symptom of her heat, or if she was just insane.

Or both.

Jay stood outside of the door, his heart pounding in his ears and his eyes the size of dinner plates. He stared blankly at the floor, his body seemingly incapable of movement. Had he managed to get through the door before he had begun having a complete panic attack…? He thought so, but there was no way for him to be certain. She had leaned in to kiss him and he had brushed past her and locked her in an exam room alone without more than a few words. What the hell was going on? The graveyard shift was supposed to be nothing but one or two weird nocturnal trainers and their equally weird Pokemon, and maybe an exhausted traveler in need of a place to stay for the night. Not crazy hot girls his age coming onto him in his exam room.

 _Heh. Hot. In more than one way._

As Jay snickered at his accidental pun, it occurred to him that he hadn't breathed in a while and that he was about to pass out. He exhaled a sigh and then filled his lungs, eyes raising from the floor to the hallway ahead of him as he begun thinking about what he should do. He said that Amber was burning up or something- which, to be fair, she actually was. Her body temperature was significantly higher than even a fire type's should be, even in heat. But, if she was as embarrassed by the entire situation as he was, then it made sense for her to be blushing and thus feel a little hot to the touch. Or if she was preparing to douse him in flames. Which, at this point, he determined was equally likely. So what should he do so that he could return to the exam room without looking like he had just run out of the room reflexively and out of sheer terror?

As he walked, he resolved to confide in Rose what had happened, and get her take on what he needed to do. He set a course for the room where he knew the Zoroark's trainer to have been assigned, and his pace quickened from a walk to a speed walk, maybe a little more. He figured the longer that he waited to address what had happened, the worse the situation was going to get. The distance between the two points closed rapidly, and out of his periphery he saw the examination room where he knew Jess to be taking care of the dark type Pokemon that had come in earlier with the blonde girl.

He stopped in his tracks, turning to face the door and knocking on it. There was some quiet commotion going on behind the door, but everything fell silent at the sound of his knocking. "Nurse Jessica," he said in his most official-sounding tone of voice, puffing out his chest to fit the character. "Is everything going alright in there? I was informed that there was some degree of difficutly with the treatment of the Zoroark from earlier, and I was hoping that I could have a word with you to give my professional opinion," he lied loudly with the intent to get her to come outside so that he could get her opinion as well.

Several uncomfortable seconds of silence ensued, and Jay's posture returned to normal as he waited for his sister's response. After what felt like way too long to think about the question that he had proposed, he got an answer: "N—no, that won't be necessary Jay. I've, uh, got everything covered in here," she said in a pitch higher than he had expected and a bit more frantic as well. What the hell was going on in there?

"Are you alright in there? The Zoroark isn't holding you hostage or anything, is he?" He laughed a very fake and very professional sounding laugh loud enough to be heard through the door, and then it quickly faded as he recognized that it might actually be a possibility based on how she was acting. It reminded him of some kind of crime show. What _was_ actually going on in there that it was taking so damn long to treat what should be a pretty routine incident?

"What? No. Are you fucking stupid?"

"…"

"We're just—I'm making sure—" A sigh of frustration from behind the closed door. Jay noticed at that point that the door was locked electronically from the outside. Who could have locked them in…? His thoughts drifted to Rose. Maybe she was pranking them, or something? It didn't seem like the best time to be playing a trick on the Pokemon nurse, but he supposed that anything was possible. The thought of foul play again entered his mind, but his train of thought was derailed by Jess speaking to him again: "Look, Thor is going through some… emotional stuff with his accident, and that can't be treated so quickly. This kind of thing takes time and compassion, which you seem to be lacking if you can't understand that. Can you just give us some privacy to, uh, work this out?"

Jay's eyes narrowed at the door. He wasn't so naïve that he didn't know something else was going on, but he didn't have the time or frankly the energy to discern what was going on in Jess's convoluted life at the moment. And if she was hell-bent on making sure that he didn't find out, maybe it was for the better that he didn't find out.

"Okay, well… This door apparently locked somehow when you closed it. I'm going to unlock it for you, so whenever you're, uh, done in there, you won't be trapped. Just… come find me whenever you're through, alright? There's something important that I need to tell you, but it's concerning another patient so I don't want to yell it through a closed door, for confidentiality reasons."

"Okay, bye," he heard almost immediately, and very dismissively.

Jay's eyes narrowed at the door. He thought for a moment and then turned and walked away, leaving the door locked. "Bitch," he murmured under his breath, stuffing his fists into his coat pockets and continuing to where Rose would be found. Apparently he wasn't the only one with some interesting things happening, and he intended to get the scoop from someone about what exactly it was—be it Jess, Rose, or Violet.

While silently wondering to himself what was going on with his sister, he made it to the closed door of the room where Rose and the other girl would be found, and he went to simultaneously knock on and open the door, only to find that this door was locked as well. This was odd to him, because typically the staff only locked a door when treatment was taking place. Had the girl been injured as well? Or was something else abnormal happening, this time with arguably the most trustworthy of Jay's associates?

 _Yes, may I help you, JJ?_ The sound coming from inside of his head caught him offguard, interrupting his thoughts and causing him to blink a few times. _I'm currently preoccupied with a wellness check with the young trainer from earlier. If you could come back in a short while, I'm sure that I would be able to assist you with whatever it is that you need._ Jay's eyebrows raised at the way that she was talking. It was unusually formal, and he had to assume that it was because what he was hearing was also heard by the trainer in the room with Rose.

"Well, it's actually rather important. Could you come out here for a moment, please?" Silence ensued shortly thereafter, and after a few moments the door was audibly unlocked and opened to reveal Rose standing in the doorway. The door remained open for only a second before closing behind her; Jay didn't get to see inside. For all he knew, she was completely alone in there, and just wanted some time to herself. Not that he believed that to be the case, but it was a little strange that she was so intent on keeping the door closed.

 _So?_ She prompted him, raising her eyebrows at him and folding her arms underneath her bust.

Jay quickly and quietly told her everything that had happened since Amber had arrived at the Center, supplementing the details that he couldn't recall crystal clear with flashes of his memories, putting all of his experiences since the Anthro had shown up in the forefront of his mind for easy access by the psychic type. Rose nodded silently along with him, and once Jay stopped talking she had an amused smile on her lips.

"What are you smiling about?"

Rose shook her head, still smiling. _JJ, you are just so damn innocent that it's adorable,_ she informed him, clearly still amused. Jay was unsure if he should be frustrated or embarrassed, so he was both. _She obviously has a crush on you, and because she's in heat she was led to act upon it. She wasn't acting strangely, she just… has a sexual desire for you._ Jay blinked. _In other words, you were about to get laid. I don't know why you're reacting in such a melodramatic fashion; most guys your age would kill to be in your position._

Another blink from the nurse. "But if she was making sexual advances toward me, isn't it literally in the handbook for me to turn them down? I'm fairly certain it's considered unethical for me to take advantage of a patient like that, especially one who isn't entirely sure of her actions. You said it yourself, she was only coming onto me because she's in heat."

Rose's face reddened at the thought of what Jess had done, was doing, and what Rose herself was probably about to do. She cleared her throat uncomfortably, which was odd considering she didn't have to verbalize to speak. _Well… Sometimes situations arise in which it is perfectly acceptable for a medical professional to venture outside of the traditional bounds of their field to associate with a patient,_ she said carefully and methodically. She rubbed her arm awkwardly. _I think that you're in one such case. You're young, you're curious. Make some mistakes, have fun. Don't be so stuffy,_ she said with a mischievous grin, giving him a gentle jab in the arm.

Jay searched her eyes, mulling over what he had just heard. What she was saying sounded fine, but he wasn't sure if it was too good to be true. Surely no one else would take advice like that… would they? All at once Jay snapped back into focus and his eyes narrowed. "Have you said something similar like that to Jess recently?"

Rose paled and her smile faded. Jay's nose wrinkled in disgust. _I have to return to my own business now,_ she told him quickly, giving him a brief hug. Jay nodded and then realized that it was all too likely that she was taking her own advice.

"You aren't-" he was silenced by Rose putting a finger to his lips, looking at him harshly, and then opening the door once again and disappearing behind it. The sound of the door locking was heard, and that was the end of that conversation. Leaving Jay staring at the door in front of him in horror.

At the same time though, that was all the convincing that he needed to go back in there with Amber and finish his own patient's 'treatment'. Jay's chest felt heavy as he began walking back in the direction from which he had come, fearing that their respectable Pokemon center had quickly turned into a brothel in one night. Did that make him a whore? He pushed the thought away, cringing, and tried to focus on what to say to Amber once he got back in the room with her. His mind was blank for several moments before he sparked an idea, and veered off of his path.

 **I was going to write more, but I have actual work I need to get done tonight, so you're going to have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens between Jay and Amber. Or maybe between Jess and Thor. Or maybe between Rose and Jesus Christ what the fuck is her name.**

 **Tune in next time!**


	11. Merry Christmas

I had this long and heartfelt message for toy fuys but the site isn't letting me upload it and I'm too drunk to fnd out way, so merrcyh Christmas and Happy Hoplidays from your favorite smut writer. Except more chapter s soon!

Arthnius


	12. Hatching a Plan

Jay had no idea why he thought that it would be a good idea in the first place, and as he walked down the hall back toward the room where he had been examining Amber, he was also questioning why he was continuing to go through with this despite having just thought to himself that it was a bad idea. There was no way there it could bring anything but trouble, right? Whatever kind of idiot he had turned into when he had hatched this half-baked plan needed to be burnt at the stake.

Jay cringed at the idea of burning. Maybe that wasn't the best analogy to use when he was heading back toward what was probably going to be a very upset fire type. Why the hell had he locked her in the room to begin with? What kind of nut house was he running where he felt the need to keep his patients locked up? Not onlu was it incredibly painfully unethical, it was also just plain rude, and could cause a panic attack in more people than he would like to think.

Then add on the fact that he had been gone for almost ten minutes without having given a reason for why he would be gone for so long. He had dodged out of an sexually tense situation with a vague medical concern that theoretically would need his immediate and express attention, and then seemingly completely neglected that for the next far too long. Anyone with half a brain could tell that any of the medical coverup for his sudden dodgeout was nothing but a ruse.

And then there was his plan to explain it all away…

He glanced uneasily at what he held in his posession, using both hands to make sure that it stayed properly folded and unwrinkled. He had gone rifling through some of his sister's things, finding a few things that he had hoped would be able to excuse his behavior. The first part of the plan was to give Amber some real clothes to wear, so that she wouldn't have to remain in a hospital gown forever but she also wouldn't sweat to death in the clothes that she had been wearing to remain incognito.

The second part of the plan, well…

Jay looked up again, only to see that he had run out of time to prolong the inevitable. He had reached the exam room that Amber was in, and he took a deep breath, holding it in as he dug into his pocket for his key, and then let it out. He stuck the key into the lock and swallowed nervously, turning it to the side and letting the tumblers move to unlock the door. He winced as he turned the knob, opening the door slowly, half expecting to be engulfed in flames by a raging Growlithe anthro as soon as the door had cracked enough for a flamethrower to be shot through.

But there was no such onslaught. In fact, there wasn't even a sound from inside the room as he opened it up, walking inside after a brief moment of surprise at the fact that she didn't so much as address him when he returned. Instead, he was the first one to speak up. "Sorry to run out on you like that, I thought that I would try to find something to make you a bit more comfortable," he greeted her uneasily, looking up to find her sitting casually on the exam table, with her body turned to the side so she wasn't facing him but also didn't have her back to him. It appeared that she had gotten so hot that she had changed out of the sweatgear and boots she'd had on and was now wearing one of the hospital gowns that could be found in the room.

Amber glanced over at him, and by the look on her face she wasn't anywhere near as upset as he had anticipated. In fact, it didn't seem to phase her at all that he had just suddenly run out on her, locked her in the room whe was in like some kind of criminal, and had been gone for an extended period of time. If anything, she just looked bored. "Oh, hey, you're back," she said rather unenthusiastically, then turned her head to face forward once more, where she was no longer looking in his direction.

Jay frowned, closing the door behind him. "Uh, yeah." The fact that she was acting normal was even more strange than if she had been completely berserk. "Well, like I said, I brought you some clothes, so that you won't have to wear that wedding gown any more." He watched Amber's ear twitch and realized the mistake that he had made. "Medical gown, that is," he corercted himself, suddenly visualizing the fire type in a wedding dress instead, with long, flowing white silk…

Amber looked over at him again, a little more interested this time. "Oh yeah? What did you bring me?" She looked at the neatly folded bundle in his hands, as though trying to determine what it was even as he walked into the room. A thought popped into her head and she developed a glare. "How do you expect to know my size? You think that just by feeling me up you can know what would fit me?"

Jay's face paled and then reddened as he walked over to the table, setting down the two articles of clothing on the exam table, and then leaned against it on the opposite end of it as her. "Well, uh, we don't really have a huge library of clothes, but, I just went rifling through some of my sister's stuff and found some things that I thought might fit you. It was kind of a shot in the dark sort of thing," he admitted to her, with a small shrug of his shoulders. You two appeared to be the same size, I would have to guess, so I figured I might as well see if I was right."

Amber's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You just went through your sister's belongings like that? Trying to match the dimensions of her body to some other girl that you just met? That's really weird, and kind of creepy, _doctor_ ," she sneered in his drection. "Did you grab a braand some of her panties too?"

Again Jay was humiliated, and he looked down at the floor. Admittedly he had considered something like that, but it didn't take more than a fraction of a second for him to decide that getting another girl some of his sister's underclothes was way too weird and not at all somethingt hat he should be doing. Honestly, he doubted they would be the same exact size anyway, and it would be even creepier if he had thought they were and it turned out to be true.

"No, I didn't bother with that exactly because I thought it would be weird," he muttered in response to her as she picked up what he had brought her. "I just grabbed some things that I was guessing you could wear, even if they weren't exactly your size. This is really all I could find, so can you just tell me if it fits or if I need to find something else?" He asked her harshly, the speed of his voice picking up as he tried to get it out quickly. "It would be wrong for me to expect you to stick around and have your ass hanging out of a medical gown all day long," he summed up.

Amber frowned at that as she examined further what he had brought her: the first was a cream colored sweater, the second of which being a plain black skirt. Judging by the looks of them and the fabric types, the sweater was supposed to be loose and comfortable, and the skirt was designed to hug one's curves. The two actually wouldn't go too badly together, and she was surprised to see that he had at the very least picked out a somewhat functioning outfit for her. "What do you mean by all day long? I thought that you were trying to get rid of me?"

Jay wetted his lips with his tongue, turning his head to the side away from her. This was the second part of his plan, and this part as well he didn't expect to go too terribly smoothly. "Well, if you're just in from another region, I'm guessing that you don't have anywhere to stay. And you're also clearly unsatisfied with your care, but I can't think of anything further I can do for you before I send you on your way. Because of that, I have resolved to keep you under my watch until I can be completely certain of my diagnosis. You're going to have to stay here for the forseeable future. There are a few rooms that I can rent out to you, and your accomodations will be free of charge as long as you can agree to a few terms for me." He looked over at her, and she was just looking back at him while holding onto the two articles of clothing, one in each hand. "Well, try them on, will ya'?"

Amber looked him over for a few seconds and then sighed, hopping off of the table. "Fine, just…Turn around, and don't look. If you try to peek, I promise you that I'll be the last thing you ever see," she grumbled ominously. Jay stared at her for another few seconds before sighing and turning in the opposite direction. With that, Amber stripped off the medical gown, dropping it at her feet. Her face flushed as she bent down to pick it up, standing totally naked behind the back of the doctor, and put the gown back on the exam table. She studied him from behind for a second, making sure that he wasn't going to turn around, and then grabbed the sweater that he had picked out for her.

Pulling it over her head and then down along her body, she frowned in confusion as it fell completely down her, and she paled at the idea of how big his sister must be in order for the sweater's head hole to completely engulf her entire body. It then occurred to her that she was stretching the material a bit, and she realized that the sweater was supposed to be worn below the shoulder on either side. She fixed it so that she was wearing it properly, and her nose wrinkled as she looked down. There was a lot of cleavage on display, an uncomfortable amount due to how low it sat on her shoulders, and she resolved to wear it with one shoulder up and the other down. It made an uneven u shape with the neckline, where one side went quite a bit lower than the other, but less skin was bared as a whole because of it. The material was nice and soft, and it was actually pretty comfortable.

She grabbed the skirt next, bending down and stepping into it, pulling it slowly up along her body. It was a little more snug than she would have liked, probably a result of her being a bit more curvaceous than the doctor's sister was, and it clung tightly to every inch of her body. The only plus was that with a skirt she had her tail free and didn't have to stuff it in her pant leg or something, so she couldn't really complain in that regard. As she looked down, she decided that all in all, he could have done much worse. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it would certainly do a lot better than the sweatgear that she had shown up in.

She stood where she was, smoothing out her skirt for a few seconds, before just looking down at herself. There was no mirror in the room, so doing this was the best method she had for seeing how she looked in these second-hand clothes. Having recognized that there was no longer any movement going on behind him, Jay hesitantly checked over his shoulder, seeing that she was fully clothed, and then fully turned himself to admire her. "It looks pretty good on you, actually," he said, nodding to himself, and then looking up to find her face and see what she thought.

Her expression said it all before she could get a word out: "I'm not your dressup doll; I don't need your approval," she said indignantly, folding her arms over her chest. "And for the record, when you're dressing yourself as a person with fur, you typically want to match the fur's color to the color scheme of the clothes. Clearly that escaped you when you were digging through your sister's things," she muttered, a tint of aggression in her tone.

"Yeah, well, obviously I haven't had that kind of experience before," Jay retorted, unphased, moving to the wheeled chair that she had been so infatuated by previously, allowing her to return to the exam table, which she did without making eye contact with him. "Now, on to the terms that I mentioned previously." Amber's eyes flicked to him, then found the floor again. She was being just as impersonal with him as any other girl that Jay had ever spoken to in a casual setting, which strangely enough made Jay a bit more comfortable with the situation and actually made it easier for him to talk to her.

"You mentioned that you were in from Kanto, and that people here haven't been treating you very properly, right?" A nod. Eyes were still on the floor. Jay frowned at that, a bit puzzled. She had been all over him previously, and would have all but forced herself on him if she were given the opportunity. So why was she being so cold now? Even before she had been so…sexually forward with him, she was at least polite. But, thinking again, that was only temporary as well, along with the temperament she had shown when she had leapt onto his chair and commandeered it. Was she bipolar or something, or was this just a side affect of her heat?

"Well," the nurse continued, folding his arms over his chest as he thought to himself. "I can guarantee you that you had a bad experience that isn't indicative of a pattern across our region. Who knows, maybe this quiet little area is full of racists, and the rest of the region is incredibly accepting of your kind." He looked to her, and she was clearly unconvinced. He shrugged. "Just a theory. Either way, I'd like to make sure that you're treated right wherever you go, so I'm going to do some research and find out. But that's going to take some time, of course," he said contemplatively, scratching at his chin. "And in the meantime, I'd like to keep you around to study you." She looked up at that, obviously offended. Jay smiled uncomfortably, not really sure how to rephrase it to make it a bit more polite. "The fact of the matter is, there is very little known about anthropomorphic peoples. Even from the limited searching that I have done since you arrived I can tell that even in Kanto, there's little scholarly documentation about you. I don't want to be rude, but as a medical professional, you fascinate me." A bit of a pause. "It's not like you have anywhere else to go anyway, right?" A hopeful smile.

Amber examined him carefully, thinking over his proposition. He brought up some decent points, but could she actually see herself spending an extended period of time with this guy? She didn't owe him anything, after all; he didn't mention anything about charging her for her consultation. She could walk out at that moment if she wanted to. So why was she considering his proposal seriously?

"What do you say, Miss Amber?"

 **That's it for today, folks. Make sure to rate and review! Even if it's just saying hi or telling me how you think the story should go as it continues. I love reading your reviews, it's the main reason I do this. Let me know what you think! It helps bring me the motivation to work on the next chapter.**

 **Arthenius**


End file.
